when you die young
by princecharming'splaya
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have lost their daughter this is a oneshot of the funeral and how they live through it. This is a sad fic, i still hope you guys will read it.


_**A/N: know this is a depressing fic, things aren't good and be prepared to cry. The song used is 'if I die young – the band perry' I would recommend you all to listen to it when I use it. Now read and review my dears.**_

* * *

_**when you die young**_

Kurt and Blaine were dressed in black, grim looks on their faces set the mood for the entire day. It hadn't been fair, it would never be fair but they couldn't change what had been done. Kurt had cried countless hours while Blaine held him tight against his chest, crying along with his husband.

The men had spent so many years with each other, they had been through so much but nothing could ever prepare them for what happened a couple of weeks ago.

Rachel came up to the grieving couple and lightly set her hand on Kurt's upper arm. The man looked up at the small woman; his cerulean eyes were filled with pain and anger. His tears were gone, he couldn't cry anymore. Blaine looked at her with a small, faltering smile. He grabbed Kurt's hand in his and squeezed it, trying to comfort the man but he knew it was impossible.

Burt came up to his son with Carol at his side. Burt didn't really comprehend what had happened yet, this just couldn't be true. This day was not happening, this just couldn't be… Carole tugged her husband inside the grim looking building. She looked at two of her sons with fresh tears in her eyes but she didn't let them fall, it was so much harder on them than on her or anyone else.

Kurt and Blaine stood by the entrance of the small church while faceless bodies passed them by. All of them dressed in dark clothes, looking at the two men with pity in their eyes. They didn't want their pity they didn't want their apologies, they wouldn't bring her back. They wouldn't fill the hole in their hearts that had been created when that phone rang.

* * *

"Blaine can you get that?" the brunette called out, focusing on his work once again as his husband picked up the telephone.

"Yes, you're speaking with her father." Was the last thing Kurt heard before a loud bang sounded from the living room. He ran inside from the kitchen. He saw the man he loved, sitting on the ground with tears running down his cheeks mumbling "No, no, no, no, no." over and over again into the receiver. Kurt didn't know what was going on but it scared him to death.

Slowly he approached Blaine. He laid a hand on the man's shoulder just as he screamed "NO YOU MUST BE MISTAKING!" at the phone. Kurt lowered himself to his knees and held his husband, trying to figure out what was going on.

Kurt grabbed the phone out of the other's hand and spoke. "Hello, you're speaking with Kurt Hummel-Anderson, could you please tell me why my husband is sitting on the floor crying?" he was scared of the answer but he needed to know. Blaine never cried, the only time he had seen Blaine cry was when their beautiful baby girl had been born and those were tears of joy so this was petrifying.

""Sir, I'm sorry to have to inform you that your daughter has passed away." The man on the phone said. Kurt's world stopped, everything turned black. This couldn't be true. Their baby girl had just left twenty minutes ago to visit a friend of hers. No, this couldn't be true.

"What?" Kurt asked, fright audible in his voice. The tears were welling up as he heard the other man respond. "She was a victim in a car crash, sir; there… there was nothing they could do."

Blaine broke down again as eh too heard the man who had the unfortunate job of calling them up. "No…"

* * *

But it was all true. That day had happened and now they stood here, outside a church in the chilly January air. She would have been seventeen this year, the sixth of May, she would have been seventeen. Her whole life was waiting for her to live it but she didn't get a chance.

Blaine tucked his face inside his scarf, trying to block the ice wind that was flaring up again. His hazel eyes were trained on the hard concrete, gray… it seemed as if his whole life had taken that color from the moment he lost her, they lost her.

Kurt glanced to his right, seeing Blaine with that empty look in his eyes. Kurt hadn't lost only his daughter but also his husband. Blaine wasn't the same man anymore and neither was Kurt, they never would be but somehow they would have to learn to live with this. Somehow this would find a place in their existing but not yet.

They could still picture her with her beautiful blue eyes and her raven curls, the slight curve in her lips, the slope of her nose, the smell of her perfume, her petite body, the way dimples would appear on her cheeks if she smiled. It all was so vivid as if she had been standing in front of them this morning. But she hadn't, she wasn't there anymore. They would never have to drag her out of bed again, they would never experience her morning temper, they would never hear her laugh again as she watched silly YouTube films, they would never see the twinkle in her eyes at Christmas morning.

"Kurt, Blaine, the ceremony is about to begin." Santana said. She led the men to the front of the church, setting them down on the front bench. A pastor come on and stood behind the altar. It was the same pastor that married them all those years ago.

The man hadn't forgotten the couple. It was one of the most beautiful ceremonies he led. Their love was so true for each other that he couldn't keep a grin from his face the entire week after. Now it was different though, he couldn't believe that something this awful would happen, especially to them… but it had and now he stood here in front of a packed church. People had to stand upright against the walls as all the places on the benches had been taken.

Santana sat down next to Blaine with Brittany on her other side. the woman know Britt didn't understand what was going on because in her world only old people died. The reality was different though. They had all come out today to say goodbye to a young lady who had so many things to discover. Santana had known the girl well since she was her god-daughter. She and Blaine had grown tight during his time at McKinley and they had always been part of each other's lives. The Latina laid her hand on her best friend's thigh, knowing it was little comfort in times like this.

Mercedes sat on the other side of the church, looking at her best friend but Kurt didn't look anywhere. He was gone, he had gone with his daughter to some place wherefrom he could never return the same man. Everyone had a weight pushing on their chests but Mercedes knew she only felt a small part of the weight Kurt and Blaine would have to carry with them for the rest of their lives.

The pastor cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention to the front of the room. The ceremony began.

The dark wooden casket laid in front of the altar with a picture of their child on top of it, she was surrounded with flowers, surrounded with people who cared for her. Kurt and Blaine couldn't look away from that one picture as their heard several people talk about their little girl. All they gathered was loose words and pitiful looks.

Santana stood up and walked to the front, drying her eyes before taking the microphone from the stand. "We all know she was an amazing girl, she could make you laugh, cry, love her let you feel alive with the simple medium of a song. She was so much like her fathers. I saw parts of both Kurt and Blaine woven into her personality and these men crafted her to a beautiful person inside and out. This is for you cariño, you'll always be loved by all these people." The Latina had attracted Kurt and Blaine's attention her soft voice set in, coating the cold room in a slightly warmer glow, Sam sat beside her, his guitar in hand.

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my fathers  
they'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors  
Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even gray, but they burry their baby

She looked at Blaine and Kurt who stared back. They didn't know Santana was doing this on their baby's funeral but somehow it eased the pain. They knew she wouldn't have wanted one without songs. They would go up there themselves but they couldn't, they wouldn't even try.

The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Everyone in the church was mesmerized by the woman, tears were falling down blotchy cheeks as her suave voice filled the room. The pastor stood by with tears of his own falling down. He looked at the fathers and knew she was helping them, they needed this, their little girl needed this.

The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the loving of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing  
Funny, when you're dead how people start listening

Santana was now crying as well but she set true, she had to do this for her cariño. She needed to do this for Kurt and Blaine. She couldn't imagine what they were feeling but she did notice a little bit of color returning to their cheeks.

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh

The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time  
So put on your best, boys  
And I'll wear my pearls

Her voice drifted away; no one clapped. Santana returned to her place next to Blaine and sighed deeply. "Thank you." Whispered the darker male in to her ear. She turned to him and gave him a crooked smile and a loving hug. She set down next to him, leaning on his shoulder as his arm snaked around her slim waist.

The ceremony went on, everything blurred together and the final song set in while people walked out. Kurt and Blaine were the first ones to stand up, the entire first row followed after them. They came to a halt at the front of the church, standing in front of the door. Burt walked further and went to stand next to his son. The younger man casted his father a thankful look but Burt just nodded.

People passed by, saying how sorry they were for their los while all the men wanted was their daughter back. No one could help them by saying those things, this was a fight they would have to go through with just the two of them and their closest family members.

A loud clap of thunder rang through the sky and rain began to pour down on top of them. Blaine and Kurt looked up, the water washing their faces. People ran to their cars, trying to get out of the rain. Everyone had passed and Kurt and Blaine just sat down on the steps of the church in the downpour.

Santana looked at them with pain in her eyes. Burt came to stand next to her and she spoke. "I don't know if they'll get over this." She said, tears building up again. Burt laid a hand on her shoulder and replied. "They're strong, she would have wanted them to go on with their lives." The raven-haired girl nodded, looking at the elderly man. He had just lost his grandchild, the apple of his eye. She wrapped her arm around the man and he copied the gesture. The two of them just stood there watching the men become shells of themselves.

Only a few people accompanied them to the graveyard, Kurt and Blaine wanted to keep this as private as possible. Just Santana, Burt, Carole, Brittany, Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Sam, Noah, Jeff, Nick, Wes and David stood by the edge of the deep pit where her body would be lowered in.

The casket laid there, it stared at them, making it all so real. They all laid a single white rose on top of the dark wood before it sank in the ground. Blaine and Kurt were clutching each other, knowing this was the last time they would see their precious, spoiled child. They had done everything for her, given her everything because she deserved it all. She deserved it all…

The pastor spoke his last words and the grave was closed. Blaine and Kurt kept staring at the dirt that now covered their child. They felt their friends walk away but they didn't look up. Santana and Burt were the last to leave, also gazing at the dirt.

It was just the three of them now, just them like it had always been. They sighed deeply and finally tore their away from their baby girl only to let them land on the tombstone, they read it in silence, making everything sink down.

_**Rose Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson **_

_**2021 – 2038**_

_**Sing your sing little brave girl, sing it to those who listen  
love your dads**_

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for writing something this depressing but I still hope you have enjoyed it… **_

_**Leave a review!**_

_**XXX Iza**_


End file.
